Ski Trip!
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: The teenagers of the Sun Garden decide to go on a skiing trip. What starts off as a wonderful vacation turns into a blizzard, snowing them in at the lodge in Hokkaido. What happens when the group is trapped for days inside? A Suzuno/Honoka (OC) one-shot, requested by Soccers Heart.


**Hey guys!**

**So, this was requested by ****Soccers Heart****, and is incredibly overdue. I hope it doesn't disappoint, Honoka-chan! And I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, as long as it took. And for those who haven't seen my profile, my writing will take MUCH longer, due to pain in my arms and hands. Also sorry if I respond to your PM/review late! DX I hate not being able to type... like at all. -_- Anyhoo, enjoy the story! Ryuuji-kun! **

**Midorikawa: Hai! Swaggy-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, or Yamazaki Honoka. The first belongs to Level-Five, while the latter belongs to Soccers Heart.**

* * *

"Skiing? Are you kidding me?!" Nagumo looked incredulously at his friend, who puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Yeah, doesn't it sound like the most perfect vacation trip ever?! All of us teens can go, and it'll be a blast~!" Yamazaki Honoka clasped her hands in a desperate plea, "_Please,_ Nagumo-kun? It won't be the same if we don't all go."

The redhead groaned, "But it sounds _cold_…"

Honoka flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder, the light blue tips brushing her waist as she turned to leave the boy's room. "Alright, have it your way then. But Fuusuke-kun would be _fine_ in all the snow…"

There. She'd hit a nerve. At the mention of the light gray haired, teal eyed and cool headed young man, Nagumo Haruya twitched a golden eye as he growled annoyedly, "no way that Ice Princess is gonna show me up at anything! I'll go! Teach him a lesson…" He crossed his arms.

Honoka squealed and hugged him tightly, "Arigato Haruya-chan~!"

The teenage boy tried to wriggle himself out of her grasp, "Come on baka, let go of me. And don't call me that!"

Honoka let go of him, shrugging, "Okay. See you, and thanks again~!" And just like that, she was gone.

The sixteen year old girl skipped down the stairs of the Sun Garden, her childhood home. She didn't remember her parents, and life at the orphanage near Inazuma Town was the only life she had known. And she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her best friends were here, after all! She hummed contentedly as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, settling herself on a barstool at the island. "Yo Hirito-nii~!"

The boy turned toward her, a cheerful smile on his extremely pale face. "Ah, hi Honoka-chan."

Honoka grinned and quirked an eyebrow, "Cooking dinner again?"

The boy, whose hair resembled red kool-aid in its color, shrugged sheepishly. "I may or may not have gotten Midorikawa's share of cooking in exchange for his help on my English assignment."

Honoka put a hand on her chin, "He didn't agree to _write _it, did he?"

Hiroto deadpanned, "Uhhh…"

The girl giggled, blinking her light blue eyes quickly. "You need to learn English too, Hiroto-nii!"

Hiroto sighed, turning back to his task of chopping tomatoes. "I know, Honoka-chan. Jeez…"

Honoka bit her lip, knowing that this was going to be really hard. "Ne, Hiroto-nii…"

The boy tilted his head at her, still dutifully chopping at the red, juicy tomatoes before him. "Nani?"

"Eto… wanna go skiing?" The girl knew this would be a delicate process, convincing the boy to go. Much harder than the cheerful Midorikawa...

"Wha- no!" Hiroto sputtered, "Do you want to kill yourself, Honoka-chan?! Honestly, that's the stupidest, most dangerous…"

* * *

"Most fun thing EVER!" Honoka stood gleefully in front of the ski lodge at Hokkaido, surrounded by her orphanage mates.

Suzuno smiled at her attitude, and Midorikawa bounced excitedly, "Yay! I can't wait to ski! C'mon, Honoka-chan, let's all go get settled so we can have fun!" The green haired youth grabbed the wrist of his friend and dragged her along.

Honoka nodded and giggled as she caught up to him and ran in stride, most of the rest of the group following in their wake while Hiroto just glared at everything. "Someone's gonna break their neck…" He said worriedly.

A sturdy hand on his shoulder made the thin teenager squeak, and Nagumo grinned at him. "Come on, Hiroto, where's your sense of adventure? Lighten up dude, seriously."

"Says the guy who's only here to prove he can handle it," Suzuno said coldly, crossing his slim arms.

"Agh…" Nagumo glared at him for a moment before letting it drop and walking into the ski lodge.

Saginuma rolled his eyes and gestured to the boys, "Come on then. Don't want you two freezing out here, now do we?" He smiled and led the pair into the enormous building.

"Wow, it's so neat!" Ai giggled as she gawked around the lobby.

"Look, mina, a moose!" Hiromu pointed up at a moose head on the wall, mimicking a moose face.

"Ahaha, Hiromu-kun looks funny!" Maki laughed at the boy, her teal eyes shining.

"Well mina, let's get our stuff put away so we can ski!" Midorikawa cheered.

"Yeah!" The teens followed him up the stairs of the rustic lodge, and Atsuishi shook his head.

"Midorikawa's acting like a little kid…" He muttered as he trailed along after everyone else, carrying the bags of several girls that had roped him into doing the lifting for them.

* * *

"Yosh! I'm going down!" Midorikawa pulled his ski goggles down over his eyes, his body shaking from excitement.

"I'll beat you down, Midorikawa-kun!" Ai challenged, pulling her goggles down as well.

"Oh no you don't!" The boy took off down the slope, Ai following quickly, both shouting like little children.

"I'll race you down, Fuusuke-kun!" Honoka grinned at her friend, the boy she secretly liked.

Suzuno Fuusuke quirked an eyebrow at her. "No way, you can't."

Honoka frowned, "Sure I can! On the tallest slope!" She pointed up and over to the tallest mountain, and Suzuno smiled.

"Alright then, let's go!" He grabbed his skis and set off for the ski lift.

"W-Wait for me! Honoka picked up her own skis and ran after him, slightly clumsily in her ski boots.

The pair got onto the lift, and it took off. "Whee~!" Honoka swung her legs back and forth gleefully.

Suzuno smiled gently as he watched her. Honoka babbled on and on, pointing at different things.

"It's the lodge! Hey, was that a snowshoe hare?! Look, it's Midorikawa and Ai! Oooh, Hiroto-nii! And there's Shuuji and Clara! Skiing together, aww, how cute!" She just talked and talked, and Suzuno listened, chuckling softly.

"Oh look, Haruya-chan's at the slope!" Honoka grinned at Suzuno, her blue eyes alight. Suzuno smiled softly back, contemplating her eyes. They were only recently colored, having been dark before due to her aniridia. He loved her eyes. They held so much emotion… with or without her colored contacts.

"Hm?" His gaze flickered from her stunning eyes to the peak they were heading towards. "Oh great, that baka…" Suzuno muttered.

"Oh, it'll be fine! I bet we can beat him down the slope," Honoka said mischievously.

Suzuno raised an eyebrow before nodding once, his light gray hair blowing wildly in the wind. "Of course we can."

Honoka giggled in anticipation, "Oooh, this'll be fun…"

Upon reaching their destination, Honoka and Suzuno meandered up to Nagumo, who was still standing at the top of the slope, looking down with trepidation.

"Waiting for something, tulip head?" Suzuno asked coolly.

Nagumo turned angrily, "Shut up princess! I am _trying_ to calculate my course."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Come on boys," Honoka stood between them, "Let's not fight! Let's have a race instead!"

Nagumo grinned wickedly, "You're on!"

Setting her skis down and clicking her boots into them, Honoka smiled at Suzuno, who was doing the same.

"Ready?" She asked him once he stood upright.

He gave her a thumbs-up and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "Let's do this."

"Please, I've practically won already," Nagumo declared, waving his hand.

Honoka snorted, "We'll see about that." She put on an announcer voice, standing as tall as she could. "Racers, to your marks!" And with that, she started scooting herself to the line.

Nagumo laughed at the funny way she was moving, and she turned her head to stick her tongue out at him. "Hey, you were already at the line. Shut up genius."

He kept chuckling as Suzuno glided gracefully up to the starting point, and Honoka took up her announcer voice yet again. "On your marks… get set…" She tugged on her gloves for a moment before finishing loudly, "GO!" And then she took off down the slope, the boys following after her.

* * *

"Ugh. I lost…" Nagumo whined as they entered the lodge, Honoka rubbing her nose.

"Well, I didn't." She grinned smugly as Nagumo growled and Suzuno rolled his teal eyes.

"You didn't win either," He offered softly.

Honoka waved her hand, "Details, details."

Suzuno chuckled as their red haired companion continued grumbling. The trio made their way up the staircase, chatting as they went.

"Hi guys!" Midorikawa greeted them happily when they reached the top, his onyx eyes sparkling.

"Midorikawa-kun! Wow, you've been really excited about all of this…" Honoka observed as the green haired youth grinned at her from the doorway of the room he was sharing with Hiromu and Saginuma.

"Well, I've _always_ wanted to go skiing…" He admitted, scratching his head.

"Well, that's awesome! Have you been enjoying it here?" Honoka asked, leaning on the wall outside his room.

Midorikawa nodded excitedly, "Yeah! And plus…" He blushed slightly. "There's this really cute girl with auburn hair staying down the hall. I met her on the slope. She'd fallen on her face, ahahaha…" He chuckled softly, and Honoka grinned wickedly.

"Oooh, hear that boys?" She winked conspiratorially at Suzuno, whose face involuntarily turned pink, "Midorikawa's got a girlfriend~!"

The boy's tan face turned completely red, "W-What?! No!" He waved his hands in front of his face, "That's not it, I just met her!"

Honoka nodded, "Uh-huh, sure." Giggling, she took off down the hall, escaping the young man, Suzuno and Nagumo followed her quickly, ignoring their friend's shouts.

Reaching her room, Honoka giggled madly and danced in excitedly, the boys trailing after slowly, observing her glee.

"Um, Honoka-chan?" Nagumo asked, slightly scared.

"Yup?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side, her side-swept bangs falling in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay…?" The redhead raised an eyebrow as Honoka flopped onto her lodge bed, sighing happily.

"Yup, fine and dandy! It's just so much fun to tease him, hehehehehe." She rubbed her hands together gleefully, and Suzuno smiled gently at her funny behavior while Nagumo dropped into a chair beside the window.

"Whatever…" He muttered, pulling the curtain back slightly. Raising his eyebrows slowly, he turned to the pair in the room, Honoka was talking to Suzuno, who sat patiently beside her, listening. "Uh, guys?"

"Hmm?" Honoka propped herself up onto her elbows, looking at him, curious.

Nagumo pointed at the window, a displeased and slightly surprised expression on his features. "There's a _lot_ of snow out there…" He informed them.

"Uh, it's Hokkaido. It's a snowy place," Honoka said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but there's a lot," Nagumo argued stubbornly.

Sighing, Honoka leaned over and grabbed the TV remote, clicking the telly on. Flipping to the weather channel, she leaned back, triumphant. "See, I told yo-"

"Residents of Hokkaido are advised to stay indoors during this multi-day dreadful blizzard," the dark haired weather lady announced, gesturing to the weather panel behind her.

Suzuno sighed in exasperation, "Great. We're stuck here…"

Honoka tapped her chin, then grinned. "Hey, look on the bright side, guys! We get to be on vacation longer!"

Nagumo deadpanned at her. "Trust you to say something like that."

Honoka chuckled sheepishly, and Suzuno shrugged. "Well, we might as well make the most of it," He reasoned.

"Yeah! Let's go find Midorikawa-kun and tease him some more!" Honoka jumped up and grabbed Suzuno's wrist, dragging him along with her and calling for Nagumo. The latter boy sighed, pulling himself to his feet. "This is gonna be a long few days…" He muttered.

* * *

"I am officially bored of teasing," Honoka declared, throwing herself onto the bed in her room at the had been two days, and the girl had been tormenting her saying-loving friend nearly every minute.

Midorikawa let loose a "Huzzah!" in triumph, and rocketed down the hall, calling for his new friend.

Suzuno smirked, "Well, someone's happy to be stuck here."

Honoka nodded, staring at the ceiling, "I guess…"

The silver haired boy sat beside her, laying down. "So, what now?" He asked.

Honoka shrugged, face heating up at his close proximity. "I dunno… we get to be bored for a while, I guess…"

Suzuno turned his head, "We don't _have_ to be bored," He answered.

"Well, I can't think of anything more to do," Honoka admitted, scratching her head sheepishly.

Suzuno turned his head back to face the sky again, and the pair lay in silence for a while, listening to the chattering going on down the hall.

"Ne, Fuusuke-kun?" Honoka asked softly, cheeks tinted rose.

"Mmm?" The boy asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Do you, um, y'know… like somebody?"

Suzuno chuckled, a gentle yet deep sound. "Why, are you going to tease me too?"

The girl shook her head vigorously, shaking the bed, "Oh no, no no no! I was just, uh, well you know, ahahaha… curious." The last word came out as a squeak, and Honoka covered her mouth in embarrassment.

The young man beside her nodded slightly, his light gray hair falling into his eyes. "Actually, as a matter-of-fact, I do."

Honoka felt her heart drop. "Oh… well, who is it?" She couldn't help herself. She was curious!

Suzuno chuckled, "Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

Stomach fluttering and brain warning her not to, the girl shut her eyes obediently.

After a few seconds, footsteps were heard in the hall, and a boisterous voice rang out, "Hey guys, guess what Chikai sa- whoa." Nagumo froze in the doorway.

Honoka's eyes shot open, and she was surprised to see Suzuno's face mere inches away from her own. The teenager sighed and glared at Nagumo, whose jaw was wide open. Stammering out apologies, he left the pair and stumbled back out into the hallway.

Suzuno turned to Honoka, smiling. "Now, where were we…?"

The redhead in the hall muttered under his breath, "Geez, that's what happens when you get snowed into a strange place." He shuddered, his cat-like yellow gaze taking in the moose on the wall, creeped out by it. "Strange things happen."

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and please drop a review! Good, bad, constructive, I love tips. :) Just no flames. Honestly, flamers annoy me to pieces. BE NICE! ISH! Niceish at the very least. :3 Lol. Not that I'm going to tell you how to write your review... ugh, lol, I'm just gonna shut up now. xD**

**I hope this was what you wanted, Honoka-chan! (I wasn't going to include my OC, but Ryuuji's in it, so I couldn't resist a cameo... X3) Please drop a review guys, and in case I don't see y'all be fore then (WHICH I HOPE I DO), Merry Christmas! :D**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
